


Gatito Jason

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Bruce Wayne, Cat Jason Todd, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: la simple vida de dos gatos caseros
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	Gatito Jason

Jason era un gatito muy mimado. Adoraba estar sentado en el regazo de su dueño. Amaba que lo cepillaran en las noches y le sobaran la barriga por las mañanas. También prefería dormirse sobre la laptop de su amo cuando la dejaba conectada.   
Amaba la comida que le servían y sobretodo… le encantaba la compañía del gato del vecino.  
Un gato negro de ojos azules.  
Un americano de pelo corto, de pésimo carácter.  
Se paseaba por las noches, marcando su territorio. Peleando con los demás gatos, incluso metiendo sus garras en los lomos de los perros. La última pelea había sido épica.   
Así que decidió que hoy sería el día... la noche en que le diría algo.

-Hoy sí que estas mimoso, Jason – Roy siguió cepillándole el pelaje. Jason le había traído el cepillo con sus pequeños colmillos, y arañado la pierna para que le cepillara, no una, sino cuatro veces en el día.

-¡Miau! Grgrgragrgar – Ronroneo. Asintiéndole a su amo, estirando su patita indicando que debía de cepillarle a conciencia. Roy sólo disfruto de su gato. Era relajante tener a Jason para cazar ratones y mantener alejados a los gatos callejeros. Jason siempre fue un peleonero, menos mal que no se juntaba con Bruce o se enfrentaba a él… que si no, el viejo Pennyworth le debería un nuevo gato… no es que no confiara en su pequeño, pero, Bruce había ganado contra perros más grandes que él y Jason no era tan mayor – Bueno, ya es noche. Debo de irme a la cama. Dulces sueños, Jason.

Jason volvió a maullar. Y admiro a su amo. Aun recordaba cómo estaba a punto de ser tirado a la basura cuando nadie le compro en la veterinaria. Roy le saco de la caja de la basura y se lo llevo. Era pequeño y tenía un pésimo carácter.  
Ahora sólo cuidaba a Roy como le había cuidado.  
Espero a que su amo durmiera y se fue por la ventana. El jardín era pequeño y cercado por una reja de malla que no le impedía ir por allí. De hecho, no alejaba a las personas. Los humanos saltaban la cosa esa para intentar robar y se llevaban una buena sorpresa cuando lo hacían… era pésima idea molestar a un gato, peor idea era molestar al amo de un gato agradecido y amoroso. Pero no era la cosa de la noche.  
No, señor.  
Hoy hablaría con Bruce.  
Jason espero. Se lamio. Se erizo. Ronroneo y espero.  
Para cuando la luna estaba muy alta, Jason se dio por vencido y se metió a dormir.  
No había sido una noche con suerte.  
Lo intento al día siguiente.  
Tampoco tuvo suerte.  
Y la noche que le siguió a esa… tras haberse metido a un baño, tampoco lo consiguió.   
Bruce estaba perdido.

-Mira lo que te compre, Jason – El minino intento salir corriendo, lo intento… enserio que lo hizo pero Roy le pesco. Le hizo como deseo y para cuando intentó quitarse la chamarrita café y el casco rojo que dejaba sus orejitas asomarse, ya estaba en la calle, camino a casa de Pennyworth el amo de Bruce. Se removió con furia… ¡Bruce le vería así de ñoño! – Te ves muy bien, Jason.

¡No!  
Parecía un remedo de bebé humano ridiculizado. Eso es lo que su atuendo que si se sentía bien, que le gustaba, le hacía ver… es decir… que el verdadero master de gatos estaba por verle en ropas de humano… que denigrante para su orgullo.

-Joven Harper que bueno ver que está aquí – Alfred olía delicioso. A yerba gatera… seguro que tenía un montón de eso para apestar como lo hacía. Jason ya quería hincarle los bigotes a ese huerto – Jason, un placer verte – Y Jason se derritió por los dedos mágicos en su quijada. ¡Roy debía de aprender a acariciar así! Lo demandaba.

-¿Y dónde está, Afred?

-En su recamara…

-Los ricos y sus excentricidades…. – Alfred no le hizo caso al comentario de Roy y le hizo pasar al cuarto que pertenecía a su gato. Él era viejo y no tenía hijos. Bruce era lo único que le quedaba y deseaba que su buen compañero pasara sus días en buenos términos.

-Veo que está nervioso – Roy no lo negó - ¿Una chamarra y un casco?

-Si, bueno… Bruce no tiene la mejor reputación. Ya me estoy arriesgando demasiado con esto. Jason podría salir lastimado. Podría ser… rasguñado. 

-Seguro que Jason sabe defenderse – Jason saltaba feliz… vería a Bruce… ¡Es más! Le dejarían con él… meneo su larga cola y maulló – Si… su gato estará bien.

Roy no pensaba igual… Bruce era un gato ermitaño. Salvaje y poco agradable. Saltaba sobre autos y chillaba todas las noches.

-Si esto funciona, será la cosa más rara que me haya pasado.

Alfred no dijo nada.  
Roy acaricio a Jason por última vez, y como si lo dejara en alguna pensión de mala muerte donde hacían cuerdas de violín con tripas de gato… (Así se sentía)… dejo a Jason.   
Jason no entendía por qué su amo estaba siendo tan dramático.  
Sólo era Bruce.

-Largo – Jason se erizo… no esperaba una bienvenida tan ruda… mentía pero eso no hacía que doliera menos – No quiero cachorros.

Jason se viro y se quedó sin aliento… Bruce era el perfecto gato de portada, con cicatrices, pelo lacio y brilloso, unos ojos y unas garras afiladas… con un aroma que le hacía maullar.

-Un rojillo – Jason sintió que el color de su pelaje estaba mal – Un pequeño gatito – Y Bruce se paró en sus cuatro patas, rodeándole… y si, era más pequeño que Bruce – Un gatito con cascabel – Jason se sonrojo. A él le encantaba su cascabel… le recordaba a Roy, a su estridente risa. Roy traía un cascabel cuándo lo cargo por primera vez… Y Bruce se burlaba de su preciado tesoro.

Jason le soltó el zarpazo en la cara. Bruce se hizo a un lado, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Perdió los bigotes y una garra se quedó pintada en sus mejillas sensibles.

-Cinco – Dijo Bruce – Tienes cinco segundo para correr.

Jason era valiente, no idiota.  
Bruce le alcanzaría si lo dejaba.


End file.
